


Contiguity

by Kisatsel



Category: Do No Harm (TV), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Dating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Kneeling, Let Ruben Be Happy, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, contemplating the roads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisatsel/pseuds/Kisatsel
Summary: "I’ll get dinner.” Ruben stands, and risks darting in to kiss her on the cheek before hurrying away, back turned so she doesn’t see that this stuff still makes him blush.“You’re so cute!” Vanessa yells after him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisstableground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstableground/gifts).



> I'm 1000% on board with this miraculous OT3. This is gonna be PWP but I had to get the build-up out of the way first. It's set some time after Usnavi, Vanessa and Ruben have all been dating for a little while, and is based off thisstableground's amazing [less than ninety degrees](http://archiveofourown.org/series/713601) series.

Ruben likes going over to Vanessa’s place to chill at the weekend. He loves the barrio, the music and the buzz of conversation, how he has somehow miraculously been adopted into the community and gets cheerful shouts across the street of “Ruben! Still haven’t melted yet?” as he carries his groceries home, sweltering in his sweater. But sometimes he wants a little peace and quiet, somewhere that isn’t his own cramped, homey place above the bodega, and curling up on Vanessa’s couch with a book while she chops up vegetables haphazardly is ideal for that. 

Of course, if she comes over to curl herself around him, that’s good too. Maybe even better. 

“Given up on stir fry?” he says, turning his head to look at her, lips pursed to keep the enormous smile that breaks out whenever Vanessa and Usnavi get close to him under control.

“Me and stir fry are on a break,” she says, snuggling up against him. Her hair hangs over his shoulder, falling over the pages of his book. She smells of mushrooms and floral shampoo. “What’cha reading?” 

Ruben flips the cover over to show her, thumb on the worn spine. 

“ _Foundation_ ,” she says. “Astronauts, huh?”

“Some of those,” he says. “Lots of politicians. Nerdy sci-fi stuff.” 

He grimaces in anticipation of her eye roll, but she just says “Cool,” and tugs questioningly at the book from underneath his fingers. Ruben jumps a little when her thumb brushes his wrist. He pushes the book into her lap. 

“You take it. I’ll get dinner.” Ruben stands, and risks darting in to kiss her on the cheek before hurrying away, back turned so she doesn’t see that this stuff still makes him blush. 

“You’re so cute!” Vanessa yells after him. 

“I’m literally five feet away,” Ruben points out, once he is safely ensconced behind the kitchen island. “Vanessa, what did you _do_ to these peppers?” 

“Chopped them up. Get off my dick, Marcado,” Vanessa says, without looking up. “Can I fold the corner over to keep your place.” 

Ruben makes a kind of alarmed snorting noise. “Yes to the second part,” he says, hoping she can’t read his mind. 

Unfortunately, his poker face is non-existent. “Ruben,” Vanessa says, smiling wide, a knowing curl in her voice. “Are you thinking about me wearing a strap-on?”

“Yes... also, to that,” he says, slicing cabbage with as much dignity as he can muster. Occasionally the gleam of the kitchen light off the blade catches his eye, makes him twitch, but he breaths through it. This room is too light, was furnished with too much love, to let Ian in. He chases down the thought that’s sending a pleasant shiver down his spine instead and jumps on it. “I mean, if you’re offering.” 

“Ruben,” she says, again. “Oh my god, how are you real.” 

Ruben glances up. Vanessa’s staring at him, biting her lip, slightly wide eyed. 

“Ever tried that with Usnavi?” he says lightly. 

“No,” she says, eyes narrowed in the way that mean she’s focusing on something very hard. 

Ruben smirks, and turns to tip the vegetables into the pan. 

\--

“So,” he says when he’s dished up and they’re both sitting at the table. “Thoughts on Asimov?” 

“I only got a page in,” Vanessa admits. “You distracted me. Sex fiend. And sci-fi’s never been my thing, if I’m honest.” 

Ruben grins unrepentantly. “That series saw me through some lonely years. It’s. Comforting, I guess?” He fiddles with the handle of his fork. “Firstly, that people can have entire worlds crammed into their brains that are just as complicated and enormous as the real one, and we can play through the consequences without it being life or death all the time. And secondly, this is gonna sound morbid, but even after we decay and turn into dust, after we blow ourselves up or whatever, life will find a way to keep going. My job didn’t often get monotonous, but sometimes it helped to remember how big the universe is.” 

He takes a sip of water, and tries not to feel naked. It’s... weird, spending time with people who might actually want to know what you think about stuff. 

“Yeah,” Vanessa says. “Escapism, right? We all need that.” She spears a neat mouthful, chews. “I used to read books about secret heiresses and princesses and get horribly jealous. Sometimes I still do that.”

Her phone on the table buzzes, and she taps at the screen. “Sorry,” she says, “Usnavi.” Ruben flaps a ‘go ahead’ hand. 

“He says he misses us.” 

_Us._

“Is he coming over?” 

“Looks like it.”

“...cool,” Ruben says, heart caught in his throat. 

“Cool,” Vanessa mimics fondly. 

They wash up together; Vanessa, for all she’s a messy cook, is pretty organised about tidying up afterwards. She adores this place and there’s the same brisk, proprietary air when she runs a cloth over the surfaces as there is when she hauls Usnavi or Ruben in for a kiss. He’s not entirely sure if that thought makes sense, but it feels true anyway. 

They end up back on the couch, Vanessa sitting sideways with her legs stretched out over Ruben’s lap, and he with his book spread on her thighs. Truthfully, he keeps reading the same paragraph over and over without taking anything in, like he can’t see anything beyond the glow of the thought that he’s dating maybe the coolest girl he’s ever gotten to know, and his amazing sort-of boyfriend _Usnavi_ is coming over to spend time with them right now. _What the fuck_ , Ruben mouths. And then, when he gets here, they’re probably going to kiss - him, and each other, it’s really a kissing free for all most of the time. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it. 

“What’s on your mind?” Vanessa runs a finger lightly over his sweater, tracing small circles on his stomach. 

_Kissing_ sounds kind of silly, so he says “Sex,” since it’s also true. Whatever, he’s embracing this chance to live out the wild youth he never managed to have. 

“Mmmm,” Vanessa replies, sounding pleased. “How do you wanna surprise Usnavi, when he gets here?” 

Ruben is abruptly overwhelmed with possibilities, and meanwhile Vanessa has shifted to straddle his lap. He has to tilt his head up to look her in the eye. 

“Maybe. Maybe we should already be in the bedroom when he gets here,” Ruben says weakly. 

“Hmm,” she says, tilting her head, considering, and leans in so that her lips are just brushing his. “I think we can do better than that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look. I'm very sorry everyone I am posting this in instalments because I'm excitable and have very little self-control.

Usnavi’s over at Vanessa’s often enough that he’s on friendly waving terms with a few of her neighbours. He wonders what they think of him, the dude who’s always wearing the same hat and grubby trainers, and sometimes he thinks about the other life he could have had, where he’s set up in the DR and has never been inside this building, and often it’s with a sharp pang of gratitude that he knocks on Vanessa’s door. 

This time, it’s Ruben who answers it. 

“Hey,” Ruben says, with a small smile like they’re sharing a secret. 

He’s taken his sweater off, Usnavi notices, and rolled the sleeves up of his check shirt, and there are a couple of buttons undone at his collar. Usnavi is probably staring. Ruben has his hands clasped in front of him; he’s squeezing them together the way he does when he’s tense or nervous, but his face is open, happy, and Usnavi knows he wouldn’t, so - excited? Maybe? 

“Yo,” Usnavi says, closes the door behind him and steps in for a kiss. Ruben meets him eagerly, and wow okay this isn’t a peck on the lips, it’s Ruben sucking at his lower lip with one arm wrapped around Usnavi and opening his mouth like he wants more and Usnavi’s never gonna say no to that. They kiss messily for a minute or so until finally Usnavi pulls back, breathing hard. 

“Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good day?” Vanessa, leaning against the wall a few feet away and looking as devastating as she always does, gives him a cheerful little wave. 

“Yeah!” Usnavi says. “Wait. It was okay, I guess. Busy. Louis Pérez came in and bought five boxes of condoms and couldn’t look me in the eye. I think it was a dare.” Vanessa bursts out laughing. Usnavi darts his gaze from Ruben to Vanessa - entering rooms got so much harder now that there are two people to kiss - and says “More soon!” before kissing Ruben hurriedly on the cheek, patting his shoulder and going over to Vanessa. 

She kisses him softly, lazily, like they’ve got all the time in the world, and Usnavi takes a deep, calming breath, takes her hand and turns to lean against the wall next to her. 

“How was your evening?” he says. 

“It was nice. Ruben’s a better cook than me.” 

“Not hard,” Ruben says. He’s still standing by the door, hovering a little, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Oh, that’s how you wanna play it?” Vanessa squeezes Usnavi’s hand and pulls him over to Ruben, who has a flush rising on his cheeks. 

He loves this, the intent in it, the way they carefully encircle Ruben, and Ruben leans back against him and shivers, lets out a quiet moan when Vanessa nips at his earlobe. The way he meets Vanessa’s eyes and sees from the spark in them that she has something in mind. He makes a question with his eyebrows, just to check - _This is cool, right?_ \- and she grins and nods. It thuds through him, the knowledge that Ruben feels safe with them and he’s going to do everything he can to be deserving of that trust. Usnavi runs his hands up and down Ruben’s sides, soft, soft, but god, he’s gonna make Ruben cry out as loud as he can, who gives a fuck what the neighbors think of them. 

Usnavi buries his face in Ruben’s neck and mumbles, “What the hell, you’re both so hot.” Ruben presses back against him, grinding his ass against Usnavi, making Usnavi want to rub up against him like he’s a teenager who can’t keep it under control. God. 

Vanessa cups a hand around Ruben’s ear and whispers something. Then she turns and walks away from them towards her bedroom, and one brief glance over her shoulder is enough to send both of them hurrying after her. 

Vanessa is lounging on the bed, and Usnavi flings himself onto it and lands on his stomach next to her with an “oof”, rolls onto his side and stretches out his arms to pull her close, their legs tangling. 

“Thanks for coming over,” she says, and pokes him in the shoulder. “Hey, sit up.” 

Usnavi blinks over at her, her dark eyes inches away from him, and heaves himself up. 

“Scoot over,” Vanessa says, and nudges him until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, legs planted on the floor, and Vanessa is a warm presence at his back. 

Ruben, standing in front of him, coughs awkwardly. 

“Aren’t you - _oh_ ,” Usnavi says, as Ruben gets down on his knees and shuffles closer, pulls at Usnavi’s legs until he spreads them wide enough that Ruben can fit between them. It’s almost like physical pain, watching the movement of Ruben’s throat when he swallows, staring right at where Usnavi’s cock is tenting his jeans and looking so sweetly determined. 

Usnavi’s universe expanded when Ruben came into it in so many ways: just for starters there’s _liking guys_ and _being bisexual_ and _sex with a man_ and _dating two people at once_ and _threesomes all the time now?!_ and _focused rage of a kind he didn’t think he was capable of_ , and it’s a lot to process and of course the people he loves surprise him every day, but somehow his eager, overworked brain hadn’t got as far as contemplating Ruben on his knees. 

But, fuck, Ruben looks good like this, hands spread on his thighs, settling into it, looking up at Usnavi like he hung the moon in the sky. Darting his gaze over to Vanessa, his mouth falling open, taking deep shuddering breaths, and just. Waiting. 

Usnavi cups Ruben’s cheek in his hand - his skin is hot against his palm - and Ruben leans into his hand, presses a kiss against his skin. Usnavi leans back against Vanessa who has her arms wrapped around his middle. They planned this for him. Usnavi brushes his fingers over Ruben’s lips like a caress. Ruben dips his head and takes two fingers into his mouth; Usnavi feels the warm slow swipe of his tongue between them and the press of his lips. Ruben’s eyes drift closed and he sucks harder. Usnavi tries and fails to swallow his groan and it comes out loud but he doesn’t care. 

“Doesn’t he look good like this,” Vanessa says, her chin a weight on his shoulder. “On his knees for the two of us.” 

“Yeah,” Usnavi breathes. “Ruben, you’re perfect, you might actually kill me.” He brings his legs closer together so Ruben’s wedged between his knees. Ruben is not going anywhere. “You want more?” It comes out only a bit shakily. 

Ruben nods around the fingers in his mouth. Usnavi draws them out and reaches for his fly; Vanessa bats his hands away. 

“What’s the magic word, Ruben?” she says, sweet as sugar right by Usnavi’s ear. 

“Van _essa_ ,” Usnavi says, half wonder and half _oh my god get me out of these pants_. 

Ruben blushes even darker and jerks a nod. “Please,” he says hoarsely. 

“Please,” Usnavi echoes, just in case, because he really really needs someone to touch him. 

Vanessa slips the button open and undoes the fly, pulls his dick out, and strokes him a couple times before pulling Usnavi’s shirt back over his shoulders, his vest over his head (hands brushing over his chest, sending tremors through him) and saying “All yours, Ruben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and are extremely encouraging!! I'm kiwisatsuma on tumblr if you want to yell about either of these fandoms with me.


End file.
